A Luz de Uma Estrela
by Leyla Poth
Summary: Severo está preso e muito triste lembrandose de seu grande amor Hermione


A luz de uma estrela

A noite vinha alta, escura, o ar estava parado e frio. Sentado no canto iluminado pela penumbra da noite estava Severus Snape, ou quase, aquele, que através das imundas grades, observava a escuridão, não era nem sobra do bruxo de outrora, preso há tanto tempo que perdera as contas, vivia morrendo aos poucos, com o nascer de cada dia.  
Sofria calado na solidão de sua agonia, sabia-se merecedor de penas, mas nenhum ser humano merecia tamanha desgraça.  
Quando achou que tinha se redimido, que de alguma forma podia vislumbrar um futuro, sonhava com uma felicidade que nunca sentira. Felicidade... Todos falam desse sentimento, para ele, era algo desconhecido, tivera uma infância triste, uma vida perdida, vinte anos... Mas anos do que ela tinha, quando ele a beijara pela primeira vez, mas anos do que o Potter, quando matou o Lorde das Trevas. Mas quem na vida não paga por seus erros, ele achou que já tinha pagado, com sua solidão, com o desprezo que as pessoas sentirão por ele, com seus vinte anos de serviço a ordem, arriscando sua vida pelas mesmas pessoas que o desprezavam. E traindo as únicas que o respeitavam... Ou o temiam. Seus antigos colegas de escola e de casa... Seus amigos, se é que ele teve algum um dia. Lucius Malfoy o havia prendido após a batalha final, logo depois da morte do Lorde das Trevas, Hermione o viu sendo levado, tentou impedir mais foi estuporada, a ultima imagem que se lembra dela, foi ela chorando e pedindo que o soltassem. Lucius o levara para aquele lugar que ele não fazia idéia de onde era e acabou com sua vida, "doce vingança teve meu amigo traído, vai me ver morrer sofrendo e sozinho".  
Quando fora preso, viva das lembranças dela, do perfume de lilás de seus cabelos castanhos cacheados, revoltos, onde ele gostava de se perder, suas mãos sobre seu peito, seus abraços, tinha a esperança de revê-la de poder te-la em seus braços de novo, de fazer amor com ela, a doce agonia de fazer gozar em seu sexo e adormecer em seus encantos.  
No inicio o torturavam constantemente, crucius, e outros feitiços eram lançados sobre ele, rompendo sua carne, arrancando gritos de dor, mas nada se comparava a ficar longe dela, era uma tortura terrível. Agora parecem te-lo esquecido naquele buraco, pela manhã davam-lhe água e pão que apareciam em sua cela, não via ninguém há anos, estava acostumado com a solidão, mas aquilo desafiava a sua sanidade. Chegava a vê-la nas sombras criadas pelo sol, ah... Delírio abençoado. Depois ficava imaginando se ela tinha reconstruído sua vida, se estaria feliz, torcia para que ela, assim como seus algozes, o tenham esquecido. Que tivesse um novo amor, pois é tão jovem, tão linda...  
Ao mesmo tempo tinha ciúmes e jurava que mataria quem a toca-se, ria de si mesmo, preso ali, tinha virado um fiapo de gente, magro e sujo, não tinha a imponência e a força que o faziam temido, nem os dotes que fizeram Hermione se apaixonar por ele.  
Estava ali sentado, olhando para uma única estrela que brilhava docemente lutando contra a escuridão profunda daquela noite de inverno, sua luz iluminava bruxalescamente a paisagem possível de ser vista através das grades, um jardim morto e seco. Sentia a hora de sua morte chegando. Ele era como aquele jardim, já tivera vida é beleza, agora era a visão do desalento. O frio entrava por suas veias pouco a pouco e era tão bem vinda a morte, só vivia por ela, a cada dia forçava-se a viver, por ela... Agora acabou, entregava-se sem esperança a laje fria da masmorra. Morreria sozinho. Sozinho como vivera, mas tinha vivido, para o amor dela, para revê-la, sonhar com ela, e agora a realidade implacável lançara sua lança afiada contra seu peito, uma dor profunda tomou seu corpo, caindo de lado, ele tombou, dando adeus a seus sonhos, a sua amada. Buscando no firmamento sua ultima esperança que na eternidade a encontrasse para finalmente ter paz em seu espírito.  
Uma luz cálida entrou o recinto. A alma de Severo ergueu-se do seu corpo sem vida e seguiu para ela, nela ele viu o espírito de Alvo Dumbledore que o aguardava, estendendo a mão disse "venha meu menino, que seu sofrimento acabou". O Homem que ele havia matado vinha buscá-lo, com um abraço ele agradeceu a lealdade e o levou, mas para dentro da luz. Percebeu que estavam seguindo a estrela que ele mirava da sela e ficou feliz por sentir o ar e a liberdade.  
"Alvo Dumbledore, eu vou vê-la de novo?"  
"Claro meu filho, sem você, ela sofreu muito, antes do que você pensa ela vira te encontrar".  
"Mas eu não quero que ela morra cedo, quero que ela viva, quero que seja feliz!"  
"O tempo aqui é relativo, ela viverá, e morrera na hora que for a vez dela, e ai voltara para você. Suas almas estão ligadas, são predestinadas, ela o achara... basta você esperar... basta você esperar...".


End file.
